


[Podfic] Tinseltown

by epaulettes



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Actor Geralt, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Exes, Getting Back Together, M/M, NSFW Audio, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reunions, Singer Jaskier, songs included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: Podfic of Tinseltown by LaurytheLatratorBack when Jaskier was a small town busker he hooked up with Geralt, an MMA fighter gaining renown. Now Jaskier's a musician struggling to keep his head above water in Los Angeles, while his ex is one of the most famous actors in the world. He never expected their paths to cross again, but there wouldn't be any stories if life went the way we expect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Tinseltown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tinseltown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075522) by [LaurytheLatrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator). 



> This first chapter was recorded for Voiceteam 2020 Week 3 for the Never Have I Ever Challenge. Never Have I Ever used music outside of an intro/outro! This one has music... all over! And under! And just around. Fingers crossed I can post the rest of the chapters in a timely manner. Getting this out in less than two weeks was really pushing it for me, a person whose last podfic took literal years to produce. When I exported this and realized it was under 25 minutes I might have screamed a little bit, ngl.

| 

### Download

  * **Archive.org:** [ Chapter 1 mp3](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/35/items/witcher-tinseltown-ch-1/WITCHER%20-%20Tinseltown%20-%20Ch%201.mp3)
  * **Size:** 15.2MB
  * **Duration:** 00:21:52



### Stream

### Music Used

  * **Intro & breaks:** Matt Fishel - "Radio-Friendly Pop Song"
  * **Performance & outro:** The Temper Trap - "Trembling Hands (acoustic)"

  
---|---


End file.
